The Hands of Darkness
by Death the Grell
Summary: Lyn Wilton is the accommodator of The Hands of Darkness. A weapon so powerful it is sought after by the Earl him self to have possession of. Since she was three her family was killed and she was sent to an Insane Asylum from claiming that she had done it and summoned an Akuma. Can she learn to let her past go and let someone she cares about in or will the past over run the present?
1. The Girl who is lost

**The Girl who is Lost **

_"Keep her bound! Are you stupid or something? Don't you see her arms." The doctor said, fully aware that I was awake though my eyes were closed. _

_"But she needs water." The new guard that was being trained had said. _

_"She is a freak and she hasn't been fed in months. Yet she still lives." _

"Lyn! Please pay attention."

I snapped out of my flash back and looked to Master Yeegar who sat across from me in his carriage. The table that separated us only had two cups of tea, the steaming tea-pot and my black gloved hands on it. I looked down at the half empty tea cup in front of me.

"I'm sorry Master. I was lost in thought."

My masters long white hair was kept away from his face with a small band and the rest of it fell over his shoulders, not comparable in length to my own long silver white hair. He normally had my attention completely since if I didn't pay attention flash backs of my days in confinement plagued my mind.

"As I was trying to say Lyn. The Black Order should have received my letter by now and my recommendation to instate you as an exorcist."

Just as he finished speaking the carriage stopped and the Finder that had driven for the past several miles opened the door beside us. Behind him I could see a train station that wasn't as populated as others that I have seen as we passed them. The Finder, whose name I could never remember, helped me down and pulled my lone bag down from the top where Masters, and several other bags were. The few people who were there that actually saw that I was a girl didn't even glance my way since I wore black trousers, a clean white dress shirt, black vest, and knee high womans boots.

It was plainly obvious to see that I was a woman, and I was not wearing the proper attire for a woman to wear. Yet.. no one thought it out of the ordinary to stop me and force me to change into something suitable. I turned back to Master feeling my heart break. This would be my last time seeing him before I left for the Order. He was like a father to me. He was the one who had saved me from the institution when he found that they worked for the Millenium Earl and were trying to find ways of killing me with out killing my "innocence". I still didn't fully understand the idea behind Innocence but I was hoping that the Order would be able to help me with it.

"Thank you Master. I promise, I-ill write to you every chance I get!" I stammered to find the right words to say to the man I have known for more than five years.

His thick white mustache couldn't hide the kind smile he always gave me. "That's alright Lyn, I know how busy you'd be."

Then he did the most unexpected thing I had ever known. Something I haven't felt since I was a little girl. He hugged me. For the first time in forever, I was given an actual hug that I didn't pull away. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you."

* * *

I waved to the Master and his Finder as the train pulled away and the wind whipped my hair all over my head.

"Bye! I'll see you again real soon Master!" I called to him as he waved back to me.

I pulled my self back through the window and sat down on the red velvet seats in the private car I had. Well it wasn't exactly private but I was the only one that was in it. The world outside of the train whipped by and made me slightly dizzy. Why was this my life? To be taken away from a life that had been normal and thrown into one filled with Akuma and torture. My hands, a curse from god from the moment I was born. The Hands of Darkness according to the myth that Master had told me.

"Hands of Darkness?" I said to my self before pulling both of the thick black leather gloves off and looked at my horrific hands. The hands that had brough the very horrors of God on my shoulders.

My skin was its normal pale color until just before my elbows. Then it changed completely, instead of smooth pale skin it changed to rough dark crimson skin with bumps and veins large enough to just slightly poke out of my skin. On the back of both of my hands were a small black "X" was imbedded into my skin. In the very centers of the X a glowing green light came out of them both. Why did they glow like that and why did they have to look like that? My nails were long and naturally black. They weren't a ladies hands, they were the hands of the devil himself. Of something completely different from what I wanted to be. Granted I know how to use my hands for the good, thanks to my Master's training, but I knew something would cause me to lose mobility in them.

I stared at my hands a few moments longer and heard nothing but my thoughts. Closing my eyes I fell asleep for the first time in a very long, long time.

_"Just tell us how you got those hands and we'll let you go." _

_"I don't know okay! Just please no more needles." I screamed as I fought with the restraints on the cold metal table. _

_"Afraid not. Again." _

_The cold bite of metal stung my arm as they injected me with another one of their "remedy" medicine. it always hurt when they did it. It spreads like fire through my veins and I cream bloody murder. Calling out for help from anyone. The Guards, God, the Devil, anyone who would listen to me. _

I jumped awake standing straight searching the cabin for any sign that the doctors where here by some mirical. Thank fully the only thing in the cabin with me was my labored and quick breathing. Looking down to my hands I saw that they had changed into their alternate form. Two large black claws that seemed to be double the size of what I knew them to be.

"Not again." I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down and make my hands turn back to normal. "Your fine. Nothing will get you. You only fell asleep. Their all dead and gone."

I felt my hands return to normal and it wasn't a pailful process like it was the first time they changed. Sighing I roughly pulled my gloves back on as the train kept moving towards the Order. I sat down and stared out the window. I couldn't fall asleep there at all or else I'd probably kill some one from a nightmare.

"God please, don't let them experiment t on me."

* * *

**Hope you liked that. Please please please tell me what you thought of it. I love D-Gray man its my second fave Anime next to BLack Butler and I hope im making this fiction the right way for it. Please R&R!**


	2. The Black Order

**The Black Order**

It only took three more hours to reach the train station I was supposed to be getting off at. There weren't that many people at the station at this time of night. It was around eleven at night by my guess. Again it didn't take very long to find the way to the Order, it was just the unconventional way I had to actually get to it. I'm pretty sure my face turned five shades of white.

"So..high!" I craned my neck back to see how long I'd have to climb. "IT just goes on and on!"

I gathered p all my courage and pulled my gloves off and stuffed them in my pocket, then fastened my bag over my back so it'll be easier to carry as I climb. As I climbed everything about my life came back to me and how it changed, but most of all I thought of Master. How he saved me, how he taught me to use my power and why I had it in the first place.

_"You have a gift, not a curse. What you have is an anti-Akuma weapon that you use to protect the world from Akuma." _

_"But why? Why did they do all those horrible things to me because I have them?" I asked him starting to cry again. _

_Those in, horrid nightmares of them killing me just for my arms. The dreams about me killing a man and woman I don't know then being thrown into the doctor's care because I told the Police that something attacked me and branded a weird star pattern on my neck that was still bleeding. _

_"They wanted to harness its power because you are the accommodator of the Hands of Darkness." _

I smirked slightly as I pulled my self up and over the ledge that separated the edge of the cliff to the actual area that let me stand up. Instead of immediately standing up and walking up to the almost as tall stone building set in the middle of a small wooded area, I lay on the cold ground trying to catch my breath from the climb.

"Why.. have... your... headquarters... up... this... high!?"

That was such a good question I defiantly wanted to have an answer if I got into the actual headquarters it's self. With a groan of exhaustion I stood up and put my gloves back on, feeling the security of having them hidden from the world. They didn't need to see that I had hideous hands until I was actually an exorcist. I fixed my shirt so it fit the right way on my body and took a breath for courage then began walking up towards the Order. As I looked around IO saw hundreds of trees and Golems that Master had told me about. I had minimal experience with them since only a year after Master began training me his own Golem broke and he has yet to replace it. Most of them were a normal ball-shaped Golem but others were Dimond. They all had a similar design and were all black. Perfect.. more black.

I kept walking until I came to a large gate way that served as the entrance to the Order. There were two large steel doors with crosses on them and in the middle separating them was a strange sort of.. gate keeper? He was just as tall at the gates themselves and man is he_ UGLY_!

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I randomly asked when the gates didn't open. Weren't they expecting me or had Master lied when he said he sent the letter? No, Master never lies especially not to me. "I'm Lyn Wilton and M-General Yeegar sent a request to the Order for me?"

Wasn't there anyone inside that could hear me? Maybe they were all taking a break or something? I turned back towards the gates and sighed. Maybe this really wasn't what I was ment to do. Just as that thought crossed my mind the gate keeper moved and stared at me with large beady bloodshot eyes, causing me to jump back a bit and scream out of shock. I could feel the familiar tinkling in my arms letting me know that if I didn't calm down then they'd change. Defiantly not what I need to happen now!

"Prepare for the entry exam that will determine if you are a human or Akuma!" It said in a lout booming voice that creeped me out to no end.

"A-a what!?" I stood as still as possible and tried to keep my self calm. I wasn't going to let my emotions get the best of me.

After a few moments he pulled back and his eyes make big black crosses and screamed, "FAIL!"

I moved back even more, what did he mean fail? I couldn't have failed, there's nothing wrong with me... other than my hands but that's beside the point.

"She has the mark of evil on her neck. A Pentacle is a sign of an Akuma! Shes a spy for the Earl!"

That last comment he made infuriated me. "What no I'm not!"

I pulled aside my shirt collar and touched my skin. The mark ive always had since I could remember. Granted it wasn't much that I could remember of my past but that's different. I stared up at the gate keeper ready to tell him off and to let me in but I saw something.. no someone flying down from the top of the gates. I walked back a bit and covered my head with my arms to protect my self from the kick that appeared that I would receive from the figure above me. Only, I never got the blow designated for me. I peeked out from between my arms and found a woman who appeared to be the same age as me with long sea green hair tied back into pig tails and she wore an outfit similar to the Masters only it was white and black not gold and black.

She hovered over me looking as if she were standing and her dark brown eyes held so may emotions and questions it was amazing that she didn't ask them all! Mostly I saw curiosity in them and that scared me most. Curiosity is what they told me was why they hurt me in my confinement. When I backed up a little more she seemed confused then lightly landed on the ground in front of me.

"Did you say your name was Lyn Wilton?" She asked me in a kind voice.

I nodded slowly and picked a small note out of my back pocket that Master told me to bring to the Order incase something like this happened, then gave it to her. On the paper was an insignia that I knew better than my name. The Black Orders insignia that was known to only those that could be trusted. She took it from me and then nodded with a small smirk on her face.

"I figured. I'm sorry for the commotion, the gate keeper just keeps getting those marks confused for people who are cursed."

"Cursed?" I asked softly. I was cured and that's what the mark on my neck ment?

She smiled kindly to me then turned to the gate keeper then argued with him for a bit about letting us inside. Cursed? I wasn't cursed... was I? Maybe I could talk to Master about that when I can write to him. Why would I be cursed in the first place? Was it from the many drugs I was pumped with and for killing three doctors-not my choice and now this was my punishment?

"_OPEN_!" The gate keeper yelled, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I watched the large doors slide up disappearing into the darkness above it. Impressive especially since it appeared to be a larger door than I originally expected it to be. The woman smiled at me then led me inside.

"I'm Lenalee, I'm the chiefs assistant and an Exorcist when they need me for missions."

I walked behind her and smiled a bit. Granted it was fake but I didn't want my first impression on her to be negative. She was nice enough but I wasn't used to being around women just yet, only men. It's so strange being able to be around people who are just like you only... normal-ish. SHe took me on a tour of the Order it's self listing off several different places. Library, Training room, Dining Hall, a Lounge and other rooms. As I kept looking around the large stone building I knotted that I'd need to find any and all exits and entrances in and out of the building. I didn't want to be cooped up in a giant tube!

"SO this is where you guys spend all you time?" I absent mindedly asked not remembering that I was interrupting Lenalee. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

She smiled kindly then waved it off. "Its okay and yeah some of the others here start calling the Black Order their home."

A forgein feeling started in my chest when she said the word "Home". From what I could remember, I had no picture of a home. When I stayed with Master I normally stayed with him in a hotel if he wanted to be in one or in his carriage. Never a home. Maybe this truly was a fresh start on life.

"That sounds... sort of nice." I smiled a bit and looked down at my gloved hands smiling and thinking of what it would be like from now on.

I kept following Lenalee until we came to a slightly darker part of the stone walls. It took me a moment of slight panick to realize that it was only the stones that were darker and not the lighting.

"Umm, where are we going now?" I asked really needing to know where we were going before I let anyone escort me anywhere else!

"To my brothers division of work here at the Order." Just as she said that we came up to a tall man with dark purple hair and was wearing a white coat like Lenalee wore, over regular trousers and a white shirt. Completely different from the full suits I was so used to under a lab coat. He wore triangular-shaped glasses and all of his looks together combined with the way he spoke made me freeze in my tracks. What was this feeling? I-I've never felt like this before. Almost as if nothing else existed but him and I. Was I going mad now? After the few years outside of my cell I was finally going mad wasn't I? When he turned to me and smiled I could have sworn that he could hear how fast my heart was beating and how sweaty my pals were getting just by looking at him.

"Hello! I'm Komui Lee Chief of the Science division here at the Order." He held out his hand politely for me to shake as he smiled.

"L-lyn Wilton, sir." I said my voice no louder than it was when Master found me, and then it was so small you thought I was out of breath.

Lena and I followed him as he took us down a flight of steps and continued speaking. I didn't hear a single word he said. I only stared at the back of his head, terrified that he could hear my every thought. Why was I feeling like this? Was I sick or just needed a slap to the face?

"Could you activate them?"

"Huh?" I finally snapped out of my head when I heard him ask that.

My heart immediately kicked into over drive with fear when I saw an all to familiar sterile lab room that looked nearly identical to that of the one I destroyed two years ago. A cold steel lab table and instruments I knew by heart and how much pain they caused. I stepped back slightly and frowned holding my hands behind my back.

"Your anti-akuma weapon. Could you activate it?" He asked me again turning to face me as he spoke.

"I-I'd rather not sir." I forced myself to keep my voice as calm as possible. _They wont hurt you. They can't hurt you not without killing them selves. _I thought to my self.

He frowned at me and put his coffee mug, that was decorated with a cute pink bunny on it, down on the table and watched me carefully. Why was he doing tht. I looked away and fisted my hands.

"People have tried to find out why my hands look the way they do. I try not to disgrace anyone else I am near with the sight sir."

"Please, don't call me 'Sir' all the time. It makes me seem like I'm a General, but please I am only trying to decipher what type of weapon you have."

I frowned at that. "I have a type?"

He nodded and that immediately took all of my fear away. What was it about him that didn't make me lose control of my slim grip on sanity? I slowly took off my gloves and put them in my pockets before willing my hands to change back into the form I loathed. The transition was, again, painless but I knew when they had changed by the way they changed the circulation of blood through them and the difference in weight. They where lighter than my arms normally were and it made me nervous as hell. I could lose control at any time yet... I didn't.

"Just as I thought, you're a Parasite type."

"A what type?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked at me. "A parasite type. Any one who can physically change the appearance of ones body is a Parasite type. We have a new member who also has an anti-akuma weapon like yours. He should return in a few days so you'll be able to meet him."

I nodded and quickly willed my hands back to their normal size then put the gloves on. I was not going to let any one see my hands other than myself. No matter how cute or if they are similar to me. Komui led me out of the horrific room and onto a strange sort of lift that he operated from a podium towards the front of the lift.

"So, w-where are we going?" I asked him noticing that as we went lower and lower it got darker and darker.

He didn't answer me. All I received was a smirk then I noticed that we were surrounded in nothing but darkness and there were five people I couldn't make out sitting above us in high back chairs. Who were these people? Were they the main leaders of the Order or something? No one was telling me anything about what was going on here!

"The greath Generals. These are the ones that we report to." Komui said from beside me making me jump a bit and move away a little. Then he looked at me with a strange smirk on his face. "Now show them all how worthy you are towards our noble cause."

"Noble?" I whispered to my self. What was so noble I was down here?

Just as I was about to ask him what he ment something picked me up and left me dangling in mid-air. What was this? I looked up to see an extremely tall thing glowing bright white and it had a ahold of both of my arms. Just where the cursed part of it was. I struggle dot get free fearing the worst if I didn't get away.

"Show... me... the innocence." It said in an oddly calm voice.

Then it felt like something was probing me from the inside out. What was this magic? Why did I feel so...sick now? This thing was searching for something but what!? As I struggled more I forced my self to think about using my power. I haven't willingly used it unless I was trying to protect people from Akuma.

_"Come on, work damn it!" _I screamed in my head trying to force my arms to work. "JUST DO IT!" I yelled out loud and finally my hands listened to me.

Just as they changed searing pain lacerated my elbows, around where the feeling changed when they turned from human to horrible objects.

"Never try to activate your weapon without danger. I am not your enemy." The strange white spectar said to me before I started seeing things in the darkness. Horrible things, things I have never seen before. All... of death.

"7%... 25%... 65%... 75%..." The white thing pulled away from me and set me back down on the plat form where Komui waited. I was unsteady, still shaken up from the vision that I grabbed onto the rail in front of me to balance myself out.

"It appears the maximum rate that you and your weapons are capable of is 75%..." I looked up at the white monster that had just let go of me. It wasn't a monster it was a large creature of some sort. "Please accept my apology. I did not mean to frighten you. I merely wished to understand your innocence through touch."

I frowned and nodded slowly. Strange, I was completely fine with it now.

"W-what exactly did you... learn about it?" I asked terrified of the answer.

"Lyn Wilton... In the future should the Millenium Earl convert you to his side then you shall bring the entire world to an end using only the power you are terrified to unlock."

His side of what?

"I didn't understand a word she said but it was amazing!" I could tell just from who was clapping behind me that it was Komui. "Now we can officially trust you!"

I went to punch him but he had already blocked my shot with a clipboard. "Do you mind?"

"Oh calm down. You sound just like Alan. We have to do this it's policy!"

I stood up straight and rolled my shoulders. "Now, do you mind telling me why I've been cursed with this?" I spread my arms open indicating my arms.

"Oh, not cursed. Gifted."

"Gifted? The Hands of Darkness are a gift? I could wipe out an entire nation just with one blow if I didn't have control. And now your telling me something i've been tourchered over was a gift all this time?" I glared the entire time at Komui feeling severely conflicted with yelling at him.

"Your hands could be used to bring peace and destroy all Akuma. You have part of the God's crystal imbedded into your hands. Or more commonly known around here as innocence. It's only been processed down into a form that can cause your hands to change into its alternate form. The original people who found the cube that we had found ten years ago used the innocence to fight the Earl, to destroy him."

"But it didn't work." I chimed in still a bit miffed I had to be man handled before being part of the Order.

Komui nodded and then looked me dead in the eye, "They destroyed them selves in the process of killing him. The cube proclaimed that the world will come to an end at the hands of the Earl. It never says anything about you personally ending it. Only the Earl."

I stepped back slightly. "The Order was created to fight off evil and the Earl. Exorcists are the accomadators we are in constant need of. TO counteract them the Earl has created Akuma to kill them." Komui explained not noticing my slight show of fear.

"While the Akuma roam the earth doing all the dirty work the Earl searches for pieces of Innocence. Thre are roughtly 109 pieces scattered through the world. It is our job at the Order to locate the innocence before the Earl does and he succeeds in destroying it."

"If the Earl destroys them all... then were doomed." I finished for him already knowing where the conversation was going to lead to.

Komui nodded to me then smiled kindly to me. It wasn't like the creepy smile he had before but...it comphorted me and made me feel a bit safer around these people. Not long after I finished my conversation with the Generals and Hevlaska, I think it' name was, Komui took me back up to the normal part of the Order then Leenalee took me to my new room. It was small but it had a bed and four walls with a small window. It was the most I've had in a long time.

As I lay on my bed thinking about everything that had happened that day I couldn't stop from thinking about Komui. Why did I feel so happy around him? Why is it when I even think about him I feel all warm inside? I've never felt this way before... could there be something wrong with me?

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too long. My updates for this and my other fictions are gonna come as soon as possible since I got my first job thus year and have to work when school lets out soon. please R&R!**


	3. The Annihilation Incodent

**The Black Order Annihilation Incident**

I didn't sleep as per normal and lay in my new bed staring at the stone ceiling thinking about Komui. He infuriated me, yet... he made me feel so different from what I had always felt either alone or with Master Yeegar. With him I felt like any normal teenaged girl going on a hormonal rage when I was upset. Before I could even register what this feeling was I heard a loud bang coming from some where in the Order. What was that? Wasn't this supposed to be a peaceful place? For the most part everyone seemed nice here, there couldn't be any reason someone would make that loud of a noise. I came out of my room and when to the railing that enclosed he large drop off that led down to where Hevlaska was while pulling on my vest and buttoning it up. Where did that sound come from?

Granted it was my first official day here at the Order but I knew that noise wouldn't be normal. As I looked out over the drop off I saw a boy around the same age as me with short white hair come out of what I could only think was his own room. He turned and spoke to a tall man wearing the familiar white and black coat that I've seen a lot here, he had his long blue hair tied up into a pony tail like mine only I braided it to it wouldn't get caught in anything. Maybe they knew what that sound was. I pulled my gloves on as high as they could go then began to walk over to the boy. Hopefuly he would be nice and not rude like I have experienced from people who looked at me. Just because I'm a girl and didn't wear normal clothes for a woman to wear doesnt mean that they can mock me!

Just as I reached him Lenalee came up behind me and smiled kindly to me since I was the only one to see her. She had her hair up in pigtails again and held a tray of mugs. What were they for?

"Hi Lyn, hi Allen." She said to us as she stopped walking.

I smiled a bit knowing how nice she was. Granted I only knew her for a few hours but I still liked her. "Did you hear that loud crash a minute ago?"

"It was most likely the science division working on an experiment or something." She explained before turning towards the boy who now stood next to me.

I moved away a bit, not liking that he was so close to me. He noticed my discomfort but didn't say anything on it.

"Allen this is our newest Exorcist, Lyn Wilton. Lyn this is Allen. He's the other exorcist that Komui told you about."

I looked at the boy and saw that he had the same mark that I had on my neck on his forehead. He smiled warmly at me before holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Komui told me about you last night when I got back. It's nice to finally meet you."

I nodded and shook his hand quickly before pulling back and holding my hands behind my back.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not used to being around other people like me."

"Oh that's okay, I;m still not use dot it either." He turned to Lenalee and smiled. "Well, it looks like my next stop if the dining hall."

"NO YOU CAN'T GO THERE!" She burst out. Where did that come from?

"What?"

Lenalee looked like she was trying to hide something and it made me extremely suspicious. What was going on in the dining hall?

"It's just that their in the middle of cleaning down there. Plus we shouldn't bother Jerry right now." She explained.

Jerry, who is that? Allen seemed as confused as I did. "Oh, well then I'll just go down and give them a hand."

"No, I'm sure they have plenty of hands, why don't you and Lyn come help me bring coffee to my brother and the other scientists?"

I felt my face blanch at the word scientist. There were more like her brother here? Others who would use me for an experiment. I shook my head and stepped back while holding my hands up. "N-no thank you. I-I'll be alright Lenalee."

She looked at me with pleading eyes that I couldn't say no to and gave in. I followed behind Lenalee and Allen to where we were supposed to bring the coffee to. We ended up in a large library filled to the brim with books. There were books stacked on tables and chair since they couldn't fit them all on the shelves. Just as we walked in I noticed an extremely large robot inside surrounded by seven different men all wearing lab coats. I felt my harms tingle letting me know that I was close to loosing it. I stepped back and walked behind Allen who followed behind Lenalee.

"Komui, time for a break." Lenalee called to her brother who had just finished a speech about something I had no interest in.

"Lenalee, hello!" He welcomed his sister while still smiling.

"Anyone want some coffee?"

The man who stood next to her agreed to some and Allen and Lena handed the mugs out.

"Why are you here?" I heard one of the men ask Allen.

Before he could answer Lenalee explained that she invited both of us to help her hand out the coffee. That's when I saw the robot that was behind Komui reach out and pick out a mug with a pink bunny on it. I frowned slightly confused.

"Since when do robots drink coffee?" I asked.

From what I knew anything robotic short circuited and did crazy things.

Komui laughed at my question making my temper flare but as soon as I looked at him it instantly went away. Seriously! Why did I feel like this towards him?' Was I broken or something? Maybe I should talk to Lenalee when I get the chance.

"How funny you still have a lot to learn Lyn. He may be my alter ego but he's still only a robot. Everyone knows that Robots aren't capable of drinking fluids." Komui looked up to his creation and saw that he had drunk his coffee. " he drank it."

"That can't be good."

Just as I said that the robot began to spark and shake as smoke came out of the head. Everyone took a step back and freaked out, except me, as the robot began to short-circuit. Then it began to speak in a strange warped voice.

"I am Sir Komlin the second and it is my duty to aid and strengthen excorsits."

"That's it boy tat's good. Keep it up!" Komui cheered to his robot, Sir Komlin the second.

Another scientist went to Komui trying to find it's off switch, and at the moment it seemed like a good idea to find it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TALKING LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF HIM, YOUR GOING TO GIVE HIM A COMPLEX, HES JUST A BABY! A PERFECT INNOCENT BABY!" Komui yelled at the scientist while the robot looked at Lenalee in a way that was all to familiar to me.

"I must operate on this woman to make her more manly." Sir Komlin spoke as everyone, again except myself, freaked out.

Why were they all panicking? It's a robot what harm can it do?

"Why would anyone want to make Lenalee more manly!?" Komui yelled trying to sort this all out in his head. "NO SIR KOMLIN YOU CAN'T DO IT!"

"No, i'll strengthen her by making her more manly." It said as it got closer and closer to Lena. "She want's it, she needs it."

Great, now there's something to worry about. "Lenalee run!" I shouted to her afraid that the robot might actually harm her.

"She must not escape before the operation." It reached out and grabbed Lenalee pulling it closer to it.

I tried thinking of a safe way to get her out of the robots hands but that would involve me showing my weapons and I_ REALLY_ didn't want to go down that road just yet. One of the scientists pulled out a strange looking gun and aimed it at Sir Komlin.

"NO!" Komui yelled at the man and tried to stop him.

"Okay so you don't care, forget about Lenalee?" I supplied trying to make Komui see reason.

Then he proceeded to freak out over choosing his robot or his sister. What's so hard about choosing between a robot or your sister who is about to be hurt or killed by a **ROBOT**! Then Komui looked straight at me.

"I completely forgot that Lyn is with us today."

"What?" I stepped away from him terrified of what he was about to say.

Komui turned to his robot almost bursting into flames he was so happy. "Sir Komlin, I've got great news! It turns out that out newest exorcist Lyn Winlton is having trouble with her Ant-akuma weapon."

"What!?" I felt my entire body go numb, as fear tore through me.

"Do you think you can fix it for her?"

"DON'T TELL THAT THING TO HELP ME!" My voice trembled as I spoke. This couldn't happen. It was just how they were when I turned ten.

The insides of my elbows tingled from where all the scars were when they put all of their demented chemicals into me. I stared up to the robot praying that it wouldn't listen to Komui.

"An injury. Priority has changed, priority has changed. Lyn Wilton's injury must be treated with top priority."

I watched as Sir Komlin knocked Lenalee out with some sort of gas then lay her on the ground.

"Komui, CALL THAT THING OFF OF ME!" I yelled at him as I moved back slowly.

He didn't pay any attention to me. He was focused completely on his sister.

"Now I must capture Lyn Wilton. Expecting Resistance. Lock on."

I panicked and bolted out of the room trying to keep away from Sir Komlin. I wasn't going to be an experiment again no matter what. I felt the ground beneath me shake as the robot started to come after me. This would not end well for myself or Komui if this thing ever stopped following me. I dared a glance over my shoulder and saw the robot close on my heels. Shit! I sped up and hopped over the railing onto the level below us and managed to buy myself a few seconds to run into a dark hall. Unfortunately I felt the ground shake before I had the chance to duck into the darkness. Please don't let this thing find me.

"Komui I swear I'm going to kill you when I see you again!" I whispered to my self as I hid in the dark trying to catch my breath.

This al brought back my memories of trying to escape from my hell hole. All of the attempts I made failed miserably. The guards would catch me then beat me. The doctors would torcher me by injecting my with more chemicals. I'd hallucinate for days sometimes months at a time then it'd repeat it's self until I hit puberty then It all became worse than it already was. I dared a glance into the hall and saw Sir Komlin coming this way.

"Shit." I took off running again trying anything and everything to get away from this thing.

I saw another smaller robot up ahead and this one looked like a vacuum cleaner.

"Lyn get to the storage room!" It yelled to me.

"Where is that?" I yelled back as I ducked under Sir Komlins huge body and ran the opposite direction when a large blue blob with the number "65" on its forehead come out from behind it.

"Just follow me!"

Great I must be hallucinating again. Might as well go with it! I ran down the hallway that the blue blob went down and followed it while still being chased by Sir Komlin. I followed the small robot and blue blob into a large brick room with boxes and crates stacked inside of it. I slammed the large wood doors closed hoping for a chance to catch my breath. I looked at the small robot and noticed that it was cleaning the floor. What the hell? I screamed and ran for cover out in the hall as Sir Komlin busted through the doors. I'm _SO_ going to hurt Komui for building this thing. I ran back out to the main hall and jumped the railing and hid on the wall that separated the floor I was on from the floor below all before Sir Komlin had time to follow me. I looked out to the middle of the drop off and saw the same men from the library on the lift that I was on with Komui last night.

"Finally!" I breathed just as I felt the wall shaking again.

It looked like Sir Komlin finally was able to track me own but the guys on the lift looked like they were about to blow him up. Good thing to, the world didn't need that evil demented robot hanging around the world. Just as they were about to open fire on Sir Komlin Komui came out of nowhere and stopped them.

"Why am I not surprized?" I said to my self as I carefully climbed the wall up several feet to see where Sir Komlin was. He was, thankfully, no where near me so I had an advantage.

From my minimal knowledge of robotics, all robots have a weak spot. If you find that spot and cut it out then it would die. I looked back and saw Allen speaking to the blue haired man again on the floor above me. He looked like h was about to take care of the robot when he activated his akuma weapon. It turned into a large gun that was attached to his body. That has to hurt in order to create it. Before Allen had the chance to help me Komui shot him with a dart. What is he doing!? I sighed and pulled my gloves off with my teeth allowing me to get a better grip on the wall and railing. This is the only way to stop the madness.

I closed my eyes and willed the Innocence inside my body to activate. The feeling of my arms changing was entirely different now. It didn't have the familiar numb sensation like I've known for so long. This time it felt... natural to let them change, like it was meant to be this way. I opened my eyes and looked at Sir Komlin as he turned away from me. There! The back of the neck, that was my only hope. I jumped off the wall and brought my hands together like I was making a large fist and slammed them down on top of Sir Komlins head crushing the gears and circuits inside of it then ripped the head clean off. In the process of doing that a large spray of oil shot out of the hoses that connected the body to his head and coated me in a layer of goo.

As the smoke cleared from the impact of the metal hitting the ground, a loud cheer erupted from behind me on the lift. I had my back turned to them afraid that they'd stop any second and condemn me for a monster. I stared at the remains of Sir Komlin and felt the hatred for ll the people who have harmed me well into the surface. I felt a hand on my back but refused to look to see who it was.

"Are you okay?"

Finally I turned slightly to see a slightly drowsy Allen standing behind me. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm aright. Thank you."

I felt my arms go back to normal and I balled my hands into fists not sure if I was going to calm down or not.

"I know that look you have Lyn."

I frowned and looked at Allen. What was he talking about?

"The way you looked just now. Like you were afraid of everyone going to kick you out just because you were different."

"Allen, it's not just that. If you've lived the life I have, then you would understand. All of this that just happened today reminded me of what I'm trying to avoid." I swallowed thickly and ignored the riot that started up behind me. That was until I heard Komui start to speak.

"You should blame the coffee not the offender. Have some compassion, he's just a little boy."

"Komi." I growled and stormed over to him but stopped short when I saw Lenalee peaking to him.

"Brother..."

"Lenalee you've got to stop them."

"Go to your room and think about what you've done!" As she said that she kicked the remains of Sir Komlin and Komui down the drop off and all the way down to the dark abyss.

"Now that that's over, would you mind joining me Allen?" Lenalee asked him as she walked up to us.

I slid my gloves back on thankful that no one spoke about my arms then found my self being taken someplace by Lenalee. It turned out to be a large hall filled with other men and women in lab coats, tan coats that resembled the ones that the Exorcists wore and a large banner stretching across the ceiling with "Welcome Allen Walker" Written on it.

"Wow."

As I looked around I was completely amazed with what these people could do in one night. It looked like an amazing party for Allen, but now I felt like a third wheel. It was Allen's party and I was the newest person here. I shouldn't be here with them. I moved away from Allen and Lenalee only to be stopped by Lenallee.

"Where are you going? This is technically your party too." She said as she held onto my left arm trying to pull me back into the party.

"M-my party? But I haven't done anything yet."

"But you're part of the Order now and I wont let anyone feel out-of-place here." She handed me a small ceramic mug that was painted purple and had my name written in beautiful cursive across the middle. "This is your own personal mug, everyone gets one here."

I smiled at her then allowed her to pull me back into the fray and stayed close to her for the rest of the night. Maybe being around these people was going to be good for me.

* * *

**srry for the late update, have had some writers block and had work to deal with. Please review and tell me what you think. 3 till next chapter? **


End file.
